Randomness
by Stormfeather of Riverclan
Summary: This will have diffrent stories at one time rated T for faint blood or gore
1. Torture time 1

**This story will be random and written for my own enjoymen**

* * *

Welcome to my random show hidden in the chapters. If you wish to have a character please submit it now for the show!

* * *

**Cast**

**Main hosts**:Fogtail(me) -white she-cat with a light gray tail,Weapon:Broad Sword,and Long bow with flaming arrows

**Security Cat(Just in case something goes wrong):**Rainstorm-Dark gray tabby with blue eyes, Weapon(to handle the baddies):Flamethrower

**Medicine cats(Don't want anyone dying right):**Mistyflower:Mottled gray she-cat,Weapon:Flare gun,Harpoon

* * *

"Hey welcome to"Torture Time"! Im Fogtail and this is my employee ran show. currently we have no challenges and only have a small cast not big enough got the good stuff so we will just burn random warrior cats to death!"

Appears at a giant dart board."This place works pretty well for down right torture. We will be drawing warrior cat names who will be shot to death then bought back to death and fully healed by m sister,Mistyflower,"points to a mottled gray she-cat sitting next to a pit full of slips of paper."Now to start!,"Draws a slip of paper."And the unlucky cat is...HAWKFROST straight from the Dark Forest!"Snaps paws and a struggling Hawkfrost is tied to the middle by my brother,Rainstorm."Ok now to start!"Every cat of the cast shoots at Hawkfrost until Mistyflower finally nailed him with her harpoon.

"Dang it I will get the next cat!"

"Doubt it."she replied carelessly."Oh and the show up is up. "Until next time on..."

"Torture Time" the audience cheers.


	2. Torture Time 2

Smokepaw's POV

"Welcome back to torture time!"Fogtail shouted. "We have a new helper. Welcome Smokepaw from my other story!"she announced. "Hi as you know Im Smokepaw and this is how we are going to torture Mapleshade!".Shows a diagram with a cat in the middle of a huge device while being burned by fire and tied to a ceiling with a rope with alligators snapping at her under her."As you see my foster aunt agreed to spend 1980$ on my project!" he shouted. "Anyways since Fogtail is in the Bahamas right now I am in charge for a practice session. Anyways lets go to the warehouse where this is and where Mapleshade is being held.

Magically teleports to warehouse. "Rainstorm tied Mapleshade to the ropes!"Smokepaw shouted. The large gray tabby followed the orders and released the alligators and started the flamethrowers and Mapleshade started to screech while avoiding most of them.

"Okay let's go to my second homemade project since auntie Fogtail only gave me a budget of 2000$ so this one was rather cheap. Anyways lets start!"

Teleports back to studio. "Anyways now for the lava/nuclear waste pit!"gestures to a pit of glowing green lava boiling inside a giant pit."You might wonder why this only cost 20$ is because the lava was from a volcano lava pit kit from my aunt for my birthday and the nuclear waste was from a few barrels I found last week. I've been waiting for a chance to test it out on another cat for a while. Since we left Mapleshade at the warehouse we will need to draw another name. The unlucky cat is...Ashfur!" Teleports Ashfur to studio and then gets Rainstrom to push him into the pit.

Nothing could be heard above the screeches of the tortured tom. "Thats gotta hurt..."Mistyflower said.

"Yep"I said.

"I guess"Rainstorm said.

"Should we get him out?"I asked.

"No we are torturing him leave him in a little longer."Rainstorm said.

"Ok"Mistyflower replied.

All the cats went back to their activities and left Ashfur screeching in the pit of lava/toxic waste.


	3. Torture time 3

Fogtail's POV  
Welcome back to "Torture Time"!,I shouted. "As you can see I'm back and Smokepaw is on vacation for doing such a good job! Anyways enough about that I got a few new torture ideas! All of them include sharks! I've ordered about fifty sharks for the tanks!" I gesture to a large row of tanks. "I will draw was ten warrior from this bowl. Also for those watching home half are tiger sharks and the others are bull sharks . "Anyways Mistyflower draw the names!"

"Ok. Heathertail,Brokenstar,Mothwing,Lepardstar,Tigerstar,Darkstripe, Golderflower,Pinestar,Bluestar,And last but not least...Barley! " "Rainstorm put them in the tanks !"I commanded. Rainstorm followed my orders again and threw all the cats into the tanks then released the sharks and watched as the sharks started chasing the cats and biting and gnawing. "Ouch..at least they can't die here." I said while watching Tigerstar covered by marks and surrounded by tiger sharks. "I guess that might be good."Rainstorm replied. "Starclan take us now!"We heard Mothwing shout. "Maybe not"I said. "Well since this is torture we should leave them for maybe another hour?"Mistyflower suggested. "Ok"me and Rainstorm said.

We left and came back an hour later. "Why are there only blood and ripped flesh and who put food coloring the tank?" Rainstorm asked? "I think the sharks went a bit to far..."I said. "Ya think?"Mistystar shot back. "Well the best we can do is heal them and send them back."I said "Ok I 'm on it."Mistyflower said "Anyways since we don't have much time left and all the sharks I ordered are dead lets end the show right here! See us next time on "Torture Time"!


	4. Chosen Love

**Summary:What if you mate was chosen for you before you were born? Your parents,leader, or elder chose your love upon birth? If you broke that promise your parents made you were banished or were killed. Meet Featherkit and the adventure of her love life with BreezeClan,LightningClan,Nightclan, and Streamclan.**

* * *

"No her mate should be Hawkkit, he would be perfect for her."I heard voices whispering. "Who is Hawkkit?", I wondered squirming while the voices talked about something called mates. The voices were currently my whole world. They were all I knew besides the two squirming shapes next to me who sometimes kicked. I felt one of the bodies shift and a flash hit my eyes. It was bright and its shone through my eye lids which covered my eyes which I kept hearing the voice talk about. "

"Fine but what about him.",the higher voice said.

"I was thinking about Applekit.",the lower hushed voice replied. I continued to listen but all they kept talking about was those mate things and some other cats I didn't know. All I knew was a voice in my head kept talking about becoming a warrior and my name,Featherkit.

* * *

** I know this is short but Im working on something longer. And sorry to those clans which I am doing a challenge in.**


	5. Little explaining about Chosen Love

You might wonder why the clan ways seem like that and I will explain in this section. In the chapters of chosen love it says they are assigned a mate at birth but there are expeditions. I shall list them.

other cats within 6 moons is without a assigned mate.

mate dies from reasonable causes.(Battles wounds,sickness,etc.)

there are two litters they can't just match up the cats in the two litters there needs to be at least three or two depending on the amounts of kits. Often only one cats between the litters can be assigned. The others must wait until until a new flitter is born before six moons or that cat could stay without a mate.

4.A cat can be left without a mate if the leader wants the mate for themselves, but the chosen cat must agree.

I think thats all. If you have any questions just PM and I shall answer. Also I kinda need cats since warrior name generators don't give me descriptions or personalities for the names. Just fill the form out below and your kitty shall be used.

Name:

Age:

Description:

Personaitly

Assigned Mate:

Clan:

Other:


End file.
